Untouchable
by OhSoNiceandMean
Summary: Nudge isn't who she seems and the only person that knows the real her is untouchable. She loves him, but she knows that it's pointless, so why can't she move on? And what's this about her birthdate being wrong?
1. Chapter 1

*I DO NOT OWN: CLUE OR MAXIMUM RIDE& CO! THE PLOT IS MINE THATS IT, SO DONT RUB IT IN! XD*

**_I have changed the ages of the Maximum Ride Characters. They go as follows:_**

**_Max: 16_**

**_Fang: 17_**

**_Iggy: 16_**

**_Nudge: 16_**

**_Gazzy: 13_**

**_Angel: 10_**

* * *

"Did you want another cooking lesson?" Asked Iggy.

"Yeah,sure. When?" I asked, trying not to sound too happy about alone time with Iggy.

Ig brushed his bangs out of his face. I don't understand why he does that, they always fall back to the same spot everytime. At the moment, I didn't mind. I was too busy following his slightly pale hand push the silky strawberry strands away. I wish he'd touch me like that, a sweet caress like that, even if it was to move my bangs out the way.

"How about today?"

"Sure, just let me fix my hair and I'll be back down here and rearing to go." Ig nodded.

I got up from my seat on the plush, cream-carpeted stairs, and up to my room. I pushed my door open, padding across more plush carpet(purple this time), and into my bathroom. I pulled my hair down, and stared into the mirror.

Mocha bean skin, only two pimples,(I'd finally beat that breakout I had gotten a few days ago), and brown eyes.

Such a pretty color, cue eye roll.

Curly, dark brown hair that fell 3 inches past my shoulders, and a slim figure.

"Nothing special." I sighed sadly.

I pulled my hair into a ball and flicked off the light as I walked out the bathroom.

'Hey Nudge?' I sighed again.

'Not now Angel.'

'But Nudge-' I put up a mental wall, cutting her off. I wasn't in the mood to hear Angel talk to me about how it isn't right to suppress my feelings.

I went back downstairs and accidentally bumped into Iggy. I started to see strange things, well they were mostly colors, but still weird. All I could see was a mocha brown, and then nothing.

"Nudge, you okay?" Iggy's voice made me snap my eyes open. I never noticed I'd closed them...

"Yeah,I'm fine. Sorry Ig, didn't mean to bump you."

He smiled.

"No prob Nudge."

I nodded,even though he couldn't see it, and continued on to the living room.

I saw Max and Fang sitting together holding hands, and Angel and Gazzy playing Clue, surprisingly.

Heh, haven't seen that game in awhile.

"Hey guys, Iggy's giving me another cooking lesson soo...yeah." I made sure my voice was LOUD. That way they can't say I didn't let them know.

Angel looked up and frowned at me slightly.

'Nudge?'

'Dang it Ange, I blocked you FOR A REASON! I don't want to talk about it right now!' I snapped at her agitatedly, and not out loud sillies.

'But Nudge, this is important!'

'What is it?'

'It's about Iggy's feelings.'

I groaned internally.

'I thought you said it was IMPORTANT! For the last time. Iggy does not want me like I want him! Now stop trying to tell me otherwise!' I glared at her before turning on my heel and leaving the room, making sure my block was a good one this time.'

I can't believe this! I can't go ONE DAY without Angel or MAX coming along trying to give me advice!

I stomped to Dr. Martinez's kitchen, growling irritatedly under my breath.

Ig's head snapped up as I walked through the door way, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I looked up, staring at Iggy, scrutinizingly.

I'm not going to bother hin with this, especially since I would essentially, be confessing that my feelings are way past platonic and brotherly.

Iggy was still staring in my general direction.

"Nothing Ig, I just heard another comment on the t.v on how people think Justin Bieber is gay, that's all. Anyways, Ig, are you ready to start?" Iggy noded.

I beamed, even though he still couldn't see it.

"Great, because there's this recipe I found for a lemon zest cheesecake truffle that-" Iggy clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Ok, I get it, you're excited. Now what do we need first?" he chuckled.

Contrary to popular belief,I have a great memory, "thanks" to The School. I never needed to look at something for too long to memorize it word for word, which was a good thing when you want to cook a recipe, don't ya think?

*I am going to skip the recipe for the lemon zest cheesecake truffle because it is a family recipe and I don't want to give it away...for free. That and it's too long to type XD*

15 minutes into our lesson and I was still brooding slightly about Angel and Max's pestering. Iggy was talking, but for the first time ever, I wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah so I'm thinking about coming out of the closet and stealing Fang away from Max."


	2. Chapter 2

_"WHAT!"_

Great, the guy that I like,no LOVE, is GAY! I now must leave the country in mortification.

Iggy started to chuckle.

"Welcome back to Earth Nudgy. Now are you going to listen to me now?"

Oh, he was joking. That's a relief...I think.

"Sorry Ig, I was in LalaLand. Now what were you REALLY trying to say?"

"What do you think about Max and Fang?"

"I think they're great. It's about time they got together." I replied, pushing as mush happiness into my words as I could.

Iggy rolled his eyes.

"BS, Max and Fang aren't in here. What do you REALLY think?"

"Honestly?" I asked hesitantly.

Iggy nodded again.

"I think that they're the lucky ones. They have the perfect relationship. They started out as best friends, and then, they crossed the line between platonic and love. Without any problems. They never had to question whether their feelings were unrequited because deep down, they always knew. It's easy to get in a relationship when the person you love, loves you back, without question." I said the last part in a whisper, my heart squeezing a little at how true the words were.

Iggy looked like he was deep in thought, his milky light blues gazing even farther into space than usual, as he poured the cheesecake filling into a pie pan.

"300 degrees Ig." I said, reminding him.

He nodded again.

Turning back around, I noticed Ig had a confused look on his face.

"So..what you're trying to say, is that they're lucky because they love each other? Or because they never had to question their feelings and whether or not they'd work out as a couple."

"A little of both actually."

Iggy nodded.

One thing I've realized in my life, is that out of everyone in the Flock, Iggy is the only person I can talk to like this.

Let me explain it for you:

Max, our oh fearless leader, would just tell me that she almost lost hope when Fang denied his feelings for her for the umpteenth,yes umpteenth, he'd been asked(mostly by Gazzy) that many times. How she thought he only liked girls like Lissa. How she doubted that she'd even loved him and vice versa and blah, blah, blah.

Gazzy: Self explanatory.

Angel: As helpful as it is to have an 8 year-old mind reading bird kid, a kid is a kid no matter what. There are times where talking about teenage things seems to evade and confuse her. I can talk about everything, BUT this.

Fang: Again, Self explanatory...

"Nudge. Nudge? NUDGE!"

"Ah. What!"I turned to see Iggy"looking" at my forehead.

"I've been calling your name for the past 10 minutes ."

"Sorry Ig. I guess LalaLand has a hold on my mind today."

Well that and my hot best friend...

Iggy smiled.

"Well the cheesecake should be ready now. Wanna try some?"

Now what kind of question was that? Heck YEA I wanna try my effin cheesecake! That's why I take these lessons! So I can EAT! Well there's another reason but umm, that's unimportant.

"YES!" I shrieked excitedly.

I quickly zipped to the silver , stainless steel Kenmore oven, and practically ripped the door off trying to get to my creamy sweet conquest.

I looked around at all the cherrywood drawers and suddenly realized something. Dr. M had reorganized the kitchen this morning, which meant she moved the silverware, and I didn't know where their new home was.

"Uhh..." I started to say and then remembered, I have the ability to move and summon metal.

Holding out my hand, I thought about a butter knife and two forks. Suddenly, a drawer about three feet away opened up and revealed my eating utensils. I caught them in my hand with ease.

Thank you magnetic capabilities!

"Alright Igster." I said, using the nickname he hated,"I've got the forks, now let's eat!" I shouted excitedly.

I grabbed his left hand with my own and led him to the "bar" and cut us each a giant slice.

We dove in instantly, and I instantly moaned as the sweet, tangy taste of the cheesecake collided with my tastebuds. Oh yeah, this was definitely one of my best accomplishments.

"So what's your verdict Ig?" He turned towards the sound of my voice.

"It's fuckin great!" he exclaimed.

"Iggy! Language!" I mock reprimanded in my best "Mama Max" voice.

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh please, she's the last person that should be talking about language in this house."


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed. He had a point. Max was known to let mmore cuss words slip than a sailor babysitting a 1 year-old in a china shop. Wow, that was one odd and long analogy...or is it more of a metaphor? I looked at Iggy and found him staring.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing just thinking about something." He replied, shaking his head and smiling.

"Ohh."

It's probably an idea for another bomb...

I turned my attention back to my cheesecake because it would be an absolute crime to deny it my attention any longer. Dear Lord I think I'm in love.

I took another huge bite of my cooking lesson success, my eyes closing as I once again,savored the taste.

Oh yes, I was definitely in love.

"Hey Nudge?"

My eyes snapped open and flicked to Iggy.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I find it extremely funny how we ask"Can I ask you a question?". Aren't you already asking me a question by asking if you can ask a question?

"You just did."

"Well Smartypants, how about this question. How did you get so insightful?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I was a bit confused. Insightful? Hardly...

"What I mean is, how did you get so deep when it came to emotions and relationships. I wouldn't expect you to know so much about it, but I guess it's cause of your powers right?"

I shrugged.

"Feeling an emotion is much different than knowing why you feel it."

"What do you mean?" inquired Iggy.

"Well, with my powers, if I touch something I can not only pull out information, but I can also experience the emotions that the person had when they had handled that object. That's why I hate visiting memorials and seeing funerals because I can feel their emotions so strongly."

"Just from a touch?"

"Well yeah, it's like being an empath but not really."

He nodded.

"That doesn't really answer the question though."

"I guess not. Hmm...well I guess I'm so 'insightful' because of my observ- observational skills. Funny, the chatterbox is the 'observant' one. " I let out a humorless laugh, which I'd never known I was able to do, that anyone was able to give a humorless laugh actually.

The things you learn from life...

"Not really." Iggy replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you think about it, a chatterbox like you would have to have good observational skills. Otherwise, you'd run out of stuff to say."

"Well, anyways. I guess the reason I know so much stuff about emotions and shizz is because I've been watching other people and their relationships. Mostly Fearless Leader and Mr. Silence. Their relationship is the most closely linked to my problem."

"Wait, so you watch or look at other people's relationships but you focus mostly on Max and Fang because they're the easiest relationship that you can relate to?"

"You hit it on the head my Bombmaker...friend."

"So who are you in love with?"

I practically choked on my own spit, talk about dropping the bomb.

"Who said I was in love?" Yeah, play dumb, oblivious. Good plan, good plan.

"You've been observing Max and Fang's relationship, and it's obvious that they're in love with each other. So who are you in love with?" Iggy explained, it sounded like he had actually put some thought into this.

"Uhh." I shifted uncomfortably, this was very unexpected. My wings flapped a little which is something I usually did when I was nervous.

Iggy "looked" into my eyes. Pale ice blue staring into dark chocolate brown.

Man I loved his eyes, but I needed to look away. If I didn't, everything I'd worked so hard to conceal would be destroyed. Well, not today Jose!

I looked down, I mean, it's not like he's gonna know!

"I don't know what you're talking about Igster. I'm not in love with anyone." I tried to sound convincing, but I didn't even believe myself.

Iggy got out his chair, frowning slightly and took his plate into the kitchen.

Not good. Now he's mad, although why? I mean, just because I don't want to tell him who I'm in love with! Seriously, how jack was that?

Sighing, I used my powers to levitate the plate and fork to the dishwasher, without rinsing them off. Something Iggy and I both hated. I looked to Iggy to see if he'd say anything , he had to know that I didn't rinse it off.

Iggy just continued to wash off his plate and the mixing bowl.

I turned around and walked out the kitchen, unable to stand the thick tension filling the giant room.

I quickly ran down the hallway and up the stairs. I waved my hand to unlock and open my door and flew, literally, to my bed.

I stared vacantly up at my ceiling.

I wonder if I should paint my ceiling black?

'Open the door, it's girl time'

Sigh, Angel.

I waved a hand at my door. Eh, what can I say? I'm lazy.

Angel and Ella walked in and took their customary positions, Ella at the foot of my bed and Angel on the left side of me.

"So what happened during your date today Ella?" I asked quickly.

The longer I could delay them from asking about today's cooking lesson , the better.

Ella beamed.

"It was amazing! Robert gave me a rose and then we went to Romero's for lunch. Then we went to our spot in the park. We just sat there and talked. He kept his arms around me the whole time, it was almost as if he didn't want to let me go. And the KISS!" Ella flopped back in the bed dreamily.

"Well?" Angel urged excitedly, hanging onto Ella's every word.

"It sent every nerve ending in my body on fire. It was like a completely different feeling, like even my SOUL felt the kiss! It was AMAZING!" Ella exclaimed happily.

Angel squealed.

"Aww." she sighed.

Then Ella sat up.

"Hmm, I wonder?"

"What Ell?"

"What does love feel like?" she asked curiously.

Angel answered immediately.

"Like a warm cozy blanket when it's extremely cold. A rainbow after the rain."

Ella shook her head.

"No not LOVE. I mean IN LOVE" she elaborated.

"Ohh." replied Angel in understanding.

"I don't know about that." said Angel.

"They're the one that gives you that warm hug when you need it. They're your rainbow after the rain. They make you feel safe, just by holding you in their arms. They make you smile when you want to cry, and laugh when you want to scream. Being in love is when you smile just because they are. When you laugh at their joke when you know it sucks. When you can't stand to be away from them for even a day and can't go a second without speaking to them. Being in love is when you'll do ANYTHING to see them happy. Even if that means seeing them with someone else." I finished in a whisper, my eyes closed.

"You haven't told Iggy how you feel yet, have you?"whispered Ella.

I shook my head no.

Angel sighed.

"Don't ask me why because you already know why." I growled, which is more a Max thing than a me thing. I go for a good snarl or a very menacing tone.

"Why?"

I snapped, my best friend( guy friend) was mad at me because I wouldn't tell him who I was in love with and Angel wouldn't quit. This was the straw that broke the damn camel's back.

"WHY? WHY? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM AND HE CAN'T SEE THAT OR PAST THE FACT THAT I'M THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN HIM! BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT I DO HE'S ALWAYS GOING TO SEE ME AS HIS BEST FRIEND AND LITTLE SISTER. THAT'S IT AND I REFUSE TO PLAY PRETEND AND LIVE IN SOME IMAGINARY WORLD WHERE EVERYONE FALLS IN LOVE WITH THE RIGHT PERSON AND THERE IS NO SUCH FREAKIN' THING AS REJECTION! THAT'S WHY DAMNIT! NOW CAN WE DROP THIS FREAKIN' SUBJECT? BECAUSE IF I HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THIS ONE MORE TIME SOMEONE IS LEAVING THIS ROOM WITH LESS LIMBS THAN THEY CAME IN WITH! GOT IT?" I finished my screaming rant, chest heaving rapidly, and fists clenched at my sides.

"Uhh Nudge?" I froze.

No.

"Iggy?"

Without even turning around I knew it was him, so I did the most logical thing ever.

I ran to my window, which I had conveniently left open, and flew off.

Yup, perfectly logical. Runaway from your problems, cause that's what I'm good at...

Yup.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe flying off wasn't the best of ideas.I should probably turn back. Except, I couldn't.

'Couldn't or won't?' Angel.

'It doesn't make a difference what word I use, either way Im not going back home yet.' I replied.' Max is starting to worry about you.' Wow only gone 5min- ' You've been gone 10 minutes...'Angel interrupted my thoughts. Ok. I've only been gone 10 minutes and Fearless leader is already starting to have a panic , that usually only happens with Angel, Gazzy, or Fang.

' Where are you going?'

' Somewhere.'I deadpanned

I could just see Angel rolling her eyes now.

'Seriously, where are you going?'

I looked away from the sun, it looked like it was ready to set, and spotted my favorite patch of trees. I tilted my wings upward flying up a good 50 feet.

Looking down at the tops of the redwoods, I took a deep breath before snapping my wings closed and nosediving straight. It was exhilirating, the cool wind whistling in my ears, the feeling of your heart nestled deep in the pit of your stomach. I loved it, and once I saw that I was getting closer to the trees, I snapped my wings back out, and proceeded to bob and weave through the trees.

I stopped my aerial gymnastics when I started to get tired. I flew to one of the redwoods closest to me and nestled my self into one of its long branches. I rested my head against the trunk, trying to catch my breath. Strange how you can get winded from flying.

'Nudge?'

'Yea?'

'Are you at the woods?'

Damn her...

'Alright, come on out Angel.'

I heard someone land on the ground beneath my tree.

'Angel, what did I tell you about following me?'

'I didn't...he did.'

HE? No, no, no. Not now, not here. I prepared ro fly to another tree five feet behind me when I heard him.

"I wouldn't do that Nudge."

I stiffened.

"If you keep moving, I'll just keep following."

"Why are you here?"

"I followed you, ya know."

"Yes, otherwise YOU wouldn't be HERE when I wanted to be ALONE." I winced at how biting my words sounded, but he shouldn't be here. I ran for a reason.

"No, when we were home.I followed you to your room...I heard your 'girl time' with Angel and Ella.

I stiffened even more than I had before. I felt like every bone in my body had locked into place.

"Did you listen?" My voice was void of emotion.

"Yeah."

"Everything?"

"Are you gonna come down from the tree so we can talk?" He asked, irritated.

Good, maybe if I deny him enough, he'll leave.

"We've talked this much while I was in this tree. What difference does it make to **you** anyways?"

"Well, what I have to say would mean a lot more to me if I could see you."

No. A touch would be it, my undoing. I'd unravel, fall apart. I'd break open again and again like a Russian nesting doll, until the most vulnerable part of myself showed. I couldn't and I wouldn't do it. No matter how many times I've cried in front of Iggy. The times I've cried because of him were a lot more times in comparison.

"No." I whispered.

He's going to leave now. Leave me and pretend this never happened. He's going to avoid me for awhile, or never speak to me again. I'll be alone. Maybe I'll grow up to be a cat lady...

"Why?"

Stubborn. I forgot he could be so STUBBORN. That he would ask me "why?" hadn't come up in my marvelous mind.

"Why what?"

"Why won't you let me see you?" he asked softly.

"Because...because...I'm too lazy and tired to get down from this tree.

LEAVE! LEAVE,LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE!

'Hey Nudge? There's something else I forgot to tell you...'

Friggin' great, now the mindreader I call my sister has forgotten to tell me something.

I wrenched a tree branch off the tree and started to break it. Imagining it as my heart when Iggy either left finally, or rejected me and ignored me for the rest of our lives.

Snap!

Silence.

Snap!

Wind rustles the leaves.

Snap!

The sun is halfway past the horizon.

Snap!

Tears were forming in my eyes.

Snap!

I felt something land behind me with a thud.

"Thanks."

I paused mid-snap.

How did he...he followed the noise probably.

"How did you get up here?"

He was silent.

"I thought you'd left Jeff." Yes, use his real name that should get him to leave.

"I'm not leaving until you and I talk."

I shrugged.

I felt the branch I was sitting on move under Iggy's weight. It was probably a bad idea to move forward on the branch.

"Max is going to be worried sick."

"I told her I was going to bring you home."

Damn him.

"Fine, talk." I huffed.

"Can you hand me the branch you're holding? Please?" his voice was smooth and soft.

I hand it back to him.

"Thanks."

Iggy took the branch from my hand and started snapping it himself.

Here my crush was, my best friend. Breaking my heart, well my heart in stick...branch form.

Just like he was going to do in real life.

"Soo...you know how I could only see colors?" Iggy started.

Wait, COULD? As in past tense?

"What do you mean could? Can't you still see only colors? Well feel them anyways?"

"Well...umm you know when we watched the movie Daredevil?"

I nodded.

"Well you know how he can see only when there's a noise?"

I nodded again.

"That's why I asked you for the stick...I can see through sound...like a bat."

'Angel..is that what you forgot to tell me?'

'Yes, but I needed to tell you about what you can do actually.' came Angel's reply.

"So is that all you needed to tell me because if you were here just for that then you can leave Ig."

"Actually there was something else."

'Nudge tell Iggy to wait a minute I need to talk to you NOW!'

"Iggy, Angel needs to talk to me. Can you wait a minute?"

"Sure." he mumbled.

'Start talking Little Mindreader.'

'Ok, well Iggy isn't the only one that has a new power. You have a new power too.'

GREEAATTT...

'WHAT!'

'Yes, you actually are an empath. Remember that file you'd nicked from Jeb?'

'You mean the one Max took back when she found out?' I groused.

I'm still a little sore about that...

'Yes. Well I snuck in her room a couple weeks ago and looked up a few things. You have the power of empathy. So far, from what I've read it's only through touch.'

'I know that Angel. If I touch something I feel that person's emotions.'

'No, I mean you can touch the person and feel their emotions.'

Wait a minute.

I thought back to a few weeks ago, Angel had come to me asking if I could help her test something out. She asked me to hold her hand and tell her what I felt.

'So when I told you that I felt apprehension and curiousity...they were your emotions...not mine?'

'Yea,h.'

'Iggy?'

"Ok Angel." Iggy said.

"Nudge, I heard what you said...about being in love and how you never told me how you feel..." he stopped.

The tears were pooling in my eyes again. No.

"I thought it would be best for me to tell you how I feel." he took a deep breath. "Nudge...I-I love you."

I gasped. No, no, NO!

"Iggy." I choked, a few tears spilling out my eyes.

"Nudge." and that was it.

I have to try it out.

"Iggy...give me your hand please." I held my hand out, palm upwards.

He placed his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together.

Another tear escaped my eye.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated,which is a little hard because my head usually goes a mile a minute. Hard to concentrate when that happens ya know?

Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of love and...nervousness overcame me. I think I even felt a little sadness...some fear. But the LOVE, it wasn't friendship, brotherly love. It was share my life, **give** my life for you love and it was hitting me in waves.

I opened my eyes and slid my hand, with much struggling, out of his.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Turns out I really am an empath. I needed your hand to read your emotions."

"Angel told you?"

I nodded.

"Yea, she helped me work out my power."

"Ah."

"Can I try something Nudge?"

I nodded.

He snapped the branch three times quickly. Then he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me firmly to his broad chest and held me there firmly.

"Nudge?"

"Hmm?" I hummed apprehensively.

He placed a hand on my cheek and turned my head towards him.

"I am** IN LOVE** with you." and then his lips descended upon my own.

He moved his hand down to the back of my neck and held it there.

His lips were soft but firm and , oddly enough, I could still taste the cheesecake.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when I realized what we were doing, the floodgates opened.

Tears were cascading down my cheeks and I pulled back abruptly.

"We can't."

Iggy looked confused.

"What?"

"There's a 3 year age difference between us. We can't." and with that, I wrenched myself from his grasp and kicked off the branch. Flying away at top speed, I could here Iggy yelling behind me.

"WAIT!"

'Nudge you're 16.'

'WHAT!'

'In your file it says that you're really 16. You were born April 12th, 1996. The School lied about your age Nudge.'


	5. Chapter 5

The School lied? Why am I not surprised, but that means...

'That every reason that you have for why you can't be with Iggy is now null and void?' Angel finished in a sweet, yet threatening tone.

I swear, as adorable as Angel is, she can be EVIL! Which is scary...beyond scary actually. I mean, come on, she's 10! What 10 year old do **you** know that can be scary?

'I guess so...' I sighed.

'I know it's a lot to take in right now, but you need to talk to Iggy. He told you how he feels, it's time you do the same. You can worry about everything else later. Oh and you might want to start heading back, Max thinks something has happened to the both of you.'

'Kay.' I put up my wall.

"Nudge!"

I slowed down so that Iggy could catch up.

"Can we ple-"Ig started to say before I cut him off.

"Angel says we should head home now, Max thinks something is wrong and is worrying about us."

"But-"

"Do you want Max to kill us cause we had her worried sick?" I snapped.

Iggy frowned.

"She wouldn't even need to worry if you hadn't left." He shot back.

I bit my tongue, I didn't need another argument with him right now. We could talk all we wanted when we got home.

"Come on Ig, besides I'm starting to get the munchies." I tapped Iggy on the shoulder and we quickly zipped through the woods, the trees only green blurs as we flew past.

'Angel?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you do me a favor and get everyone to stay downstairs or I don't know to go out somewhere? I don't want to face them right now...'

'No need Nudge, Gazzy went to go see some new horror film, Ella went to go help her mom with some work in her office and Max and Fang are downstairs.'

Whew, that's a relief.

'Thanks Angel.'

Iggy and I flew in silence all the way back to Dr. M's house.

I took a deep breath when we landed in the front yard.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

I walked through the front door, I never used a key even though I had one, and into the living room.

Max stopped her pacing, rushed over to me, and wrapped me in the most painful bone crushing hug ever given in the history of my life.

"Max...need...oxygen!" I managed to gasp out.

"Oh!" she withdrew.

Then, in a total time of 3 seconds, Max went from Happy Max to Mama Max.

She folded her arms and glared at me.

"What the hell were you thinking running off like that? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I sent Iggy out to get you and-"she stopped her rant. "Where's?" and then Iggy walked into the living room, eyes clouded in an emotion I couldn't quite tell.

I'll find out later when we talk.

I got Max's attention.

"Max, I'm sorry that I ran off like that. I didn't mean to, but something happened and I really needed to empty my head ya know?" I gave her a sheepish look mixed with puppy dog eyes. A killer combination Max can never say no to.

"Alright. Alright. I'm just glad that you're both okay, but next time, how about having a talk instead of running off hmm?" she sighed.

I nodded before quickly dashing out the room, grabbing Iggy's hand, and dragging him up to my bedroom..

I locked the door behind us, and released Iggy's hand.

I sat down on my bed while Iggy stayed standing by the door.

"Iggy..." I stopped. I didn't know what to say...well I did it's just that, I still can't believe this is happening.

"I thought you had the munchies."Iggy's voice broke my train of thought.

"Huh?"

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"When we were flying back you said you had the munchies. Why are we in your bedroom instead of the kitchen?" Iggy's voice was ice, cold and hard. I'd never heard his voice sound like that.

"I wanted to talk to you, and we're not leaving this room till we do."

Iggy shrugged.

"So talk." he huffed.

I laughed.

"That's what I told you back there, in the woods."

I shook my head.

"I didn't really want you to talk because I knew you were going to reject me." Iggy made a move to butt in, but I kept talking.

"I thought that if I could get you to leave...my heart wouldn't hurt as much because knowing the words and hearing them said, are two different things. I wasn't ready for that. I thought that if you left, and went back home and never spoke to me again, I'd be just fine. Because at least you wouldn't have said those four words'I don't love you.' or something like that." I took another deep breath.

"But the thing is...I forgot how STUBBORN you could be, I should've known you wouldn't leave. I almost died when you told me you loved me, and then almost died a second time when we kissed...well YOU kissed ME." I smiled slightly.

"I'm still expecting to wake up in my bed, tangled in my sheets, right when I get up the guts to confess to you. I'll wake up and realize that I've had yet another beautiful nightmare.I don't want that to happen...not again." I was talking to the room now, more than I was talking to Iggy.

"Nudge."

I focused my eyes on the carpet.

"Nudge, look at me please." his voice was smooth, soft, pleading almost.

I raised my head a little.

"Nudge, this isn't a dream, trust me. There's no way it could be." he said in a reassuring tone.

"That's what they say in my dreams..." I mumbled.

"Nudge..."

My heart started to pound as I prepared myself to say this.

"Iggy, I am in love with you." I closed my eyes to stop the tears that I knew were to come once I woke up, from leaking out.

Suddenly, a hand was on my cheek and lips were covering mine in the most searing kiss ever.

"Nudge, look at me." I opened my eyes, and there were those beautiful pale blue eyes I loved.

"This. Is. Not. A. Dream." he punctuated every word with a kiss.I sighed.

"You're still here. I'm not dreaming." Iggy nodded, with a sweet smile.

I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh thank God!" I laughed.

"Now you believe me?" Iggy asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes."

"So you'll be my girlfriend, even with the three year age difference?" I froze.

"What? What's wrong Nudge?" Ig asked frantically.

"Angel told me something, when I'd flown away after we kissed."

Iggy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well what did she tell you?"

I unwrapped my arms from around his neck.

"The School lied about my age. I was born on April 12th, 1996." I paused before going on.

"Iggy...I'm actually 16."

I expected him to faint, yell, anything BUT what he did next.

"YES!" he shouted before grabbing me by the waist and twirling me around.

"Ha! Now you really have no reason to tell me 'no'!" he laughed.

I giggled.

"Iggy put me down!"


	6. Chapter 6

"As you wish." He bowed his head slightly before gently placing me back on the floor.

I giggled again and then it hit me.

How am I gonna tell Max?

"Oh no." I moaned.

"Nudge? What's wrong?"

"Iggy, does Max know about your sight?"

Ig furrowed his eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Why?"

"I can't tell Max my actual birthdate or that I have a new power without her figuring out that I'd looked at Jeb's file, or had Angel look for me. That means technically, you can't either..."

Iggy nodded.

"So we don't tell Max that you're really 16, what's the big deal? All I'm thinking about is how lucky I am to have YOU."

I blushed slightly at his words.

"I think it's more the other way around." I mumbled.

"Ah, you're right. I'm just drop dead sexy, you're lucky I even graced you with my presence." Iggy fake flexed before fanning himself with his hand.

I laughed again.

"Whoa there Pyro. This room isn't big enough for you, me , AND your huge ego."

Iggy placed a hand over his heart and stumbled back slightly.

"Oh my love! How can you wound me with such harsh words!" he gasped.

"Yea yea." I waved him off jokingly.

"But seriously, that hurt Nudgy." he looked adorable with his bottom lip poking out a little and his sad puppy dog eyes. It could almost rival my look...almost.

"Aww. Well how can I make it up to you?" I asked sweetly.

He stalked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest.

"Well...we are in a very nice bedroom. And the door is locked, and I have an owie on me that needs kissing better."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And where would this 'owie' be?"

Ig pointed to his lips, his very kissable lips...

"Here."

"Aww, well let me kiss it better." I leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Better?"

"No, it still hurts a little."

I leaned in again, lingering on his lips.

Iggy's hand gripped my waist, while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I could've stayed like that FOREVER, but my dang lungs need oxygen, and if I can't breathe then I can't kiss Iggy so...

I guess Iggy had the same idea because he pulled away at the same time I did and resred his forehead against mine.

"So I have a new favorite hobby now."

Iggy gave me a questioning look.

"Kissing you."

Iggy chuckled.

"Guess that makes two of us."

"You like kissing yourself? How does that work?" I asked before bursing into a fit of giggles.

"I use a mirror." Ig answered in a serious tone.

I laughed even harder.

Iggy rolled his eyes.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me, come here!" Iggy started to tickle my sides.

I shrieked in surprise. I was EXTREMELY ticklish, a fact that Iggy knows very well .

"Iggy stop! No, cut it out haha! My ribs! Iggy!" I gasped out between peals of laughter and excited shrieks.

He pinned me to the bed.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes. I give up, just stop your attack." I cried out.

Iggy's fingers ceased in their merciless attack.

I laid on the bed, trying to catch my breath, while Iggy traced invisible patterns on my hands.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Iggy asked.

I snorted.

"I just now found out that you were IN LOVE with me." I whispered, amused.

"Well allow me to start. I love you enough to run around in a pink tutu and say my name is Fifi." I laughed at the image, cringing at the same time. My boyfriend in a tutu...ehh not such a great mental image ya know?

"I'd set off a million stink bombs in Fang's room if only to hear your laugh or to make you smile. I'd give you presents everyday, to remind you how much I love you. I'd give my life for you, that's how much I love you, and it's never going to change."

I smiled at his words, they were so sincere.

"Ditto Iggy...ditto." I closed my eyes.

"Are you tired?" whispered Iggy.

I hummed a yes.

"Well why don't you get some rest while I go fix dinner for the natives. They get restless when they're hungry, and I'm pretty sure you'd like a boyfriend with all his limbs."

I giggled sleepily.

"You got that right."

Iggy laughed again.

"I'll come back to you when everything's done Nudgy."

"Okey doke, Ig." I yawned.

Iggy walked to my door and jiggled the handle.

"Uhh...Nudge?"

Oh right, it's still locked.

I pointed my hand at the door and waited for the soft 'click' that alerted me that the door was unlocked.

"Thanks." Iggy said before walking out the door.

I snuggled into my pillows, enjoying the cool satin against my skin.

Today has been good.

I laid there, just thinking about the day's events.

I had ran away from Iggy about three times, blown up at Angel, found out my real age, confessed my feelings for him, and kissed Iggy...TWICE.

A crazy, good day.

~Nudge's Dream~

"Do you think they'll believe it?" a deep male voice asked skeptically.

"It has to, we can't let Director know her ACTUAL age, it would complicate things."

"And making Subject #6 think she's three years younger won't? What about her brain function? What if her learning slows?"

"That's what we want, the less knowledgeable she is, the slower her powers will develop. Who knows what she can become capable of?"

"But the male Subject #5we have is supposed to procreate with her. It isn't attractive to have a child with someone three years younger than you."

It sounded like this guy was REALLY not liking the idea of this, and whatever they were trying to do to Subject #6.

The second voice sounded irritated now.

"It doesn't matter, all they have to do is sleep together and then get her pregnant. Besides, we've got drugs for that you nitwit. Attraction is NOT a priority right now."

"Are you sure?"

The second voice sighed loudly.

"YES! Now stop your meaningless worrying and go check on male Subject #5# 5."

Bright light streamed into the room to reveal a Whitecoat and a small girl with brown skin in a cage, her wings drawn close to her body.

The man kneeled down so he was level with the cage.

Suddenly, the second Whitecoat walked back in, shock evident on his face.

"What 's wrong Rossi?"

"male Subject #5#5's procedure didn't work."

Whitecoat, raised an eyebrow.

"Si what happened?"

"The eye enhancement gave the opposite effect..." the man trailed off.

"Go on you dolt."

"He's blind now."


	7. Chapter 7

I shot up off the bed, looking around the room frantically. Green and purple walls, purple carpet.

No cages. No Whitecoats. I was home, not at the School.

Oh thank God.

It was just a dream Nudge, chill.I thought to myself, trying to slow the rapid beating of my heart and the sweating of my hands.

I slid off of my bed and padded over to my bathroom. I needed to wash my face.

I flicked the light on and walked over to the sink, turning the faucet on and grabbing my facial wash. After I washed my face, I realized my hair was a little sweaty.

Gross. Guess I'm washing my hair too.

I might as well take a shower, it might help me relax some more.

I started the water and stripped down and out of my clothes. The feeling of the extremely warm water hitting my skin made me sigh, and I instantly felt myself relax a little. I grabbed my Silky Elements moisturizing shampoo and lathered a generous amount into my hair, my fingers getting caught a few times in my curls.

Alright, I should probably get out now before I prune up.

I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and shut the water off. I grabbed my fluffy green towel off the rack on the outside of the shower door and wrapped it around my body.

I stepped out of the white tile shower and proceeded to dry myself off before walking back into my room to get dressed.

' Nudge?'

' Yes Angel?'

' Are you coming down to eat with us?'

I thought about it for a minute. I probably should, Max is worried enough about me, if I don't come down to dinner she'll just worry even more.

' Yea, just give me a minute to change Angel.'

I felt Angel leave my head.

I pulled on a pair of pair of black sweats and a black tank top. I left my hair down and left to go downstairs to soothe Max's worries.

The scents of roasted chicken, alfredo sauce, and freshly steamed broccoli hit my nose as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Man I love Iggy. He'd made my favorite, well one of my favorites, for dinner tonight. Chicken fettucine alfredo, Mmm.

I skipped merrily into the dining room to find the rest of my family already seated at the table. I smiled and took my regular seat in between Angel and Ella.

"Oh my goodness Iggy you're amazing! You're chicken fettucine alfredo is practically to DIE for!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly as I put some on one of the white china plates.

'That isn't the ONLY reason you love Iggy.' Angel said in my head giggling.

I felt a small blush start to form on my cheeks, but I quickly got it to go down before anyone saw it.

'Shut up Angel.' I growled in my head.

Iggy smiled at me and sat down at his regular spot, which just so happened to be across from me.

"Are you saying my fettucine is even better than your cheesecake?" Asked Iggy in a "shocked " tone.

I laughed. "Eh, I don't know about that. My cheesecake is pretty awesome Ig. You even said so yourself." I replied, my smile seeming to grow bigger.

Everyone seemed to watch our banter with outright surprise. They were probably expecting another outburst from me. I looked around at all the shocked faces, feigning curiousity.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked innocently.

No one said anything.

"It's almost as if you guys are expecting me to blow up and start screaming or something." I added as an afterthought.

This seemed to snap them out of their daze because everyone soon started to eat. Angel, Iggy, and Ella all threw me knowing smiles.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of forks scraping on plates and glasses being replaced in their spots on the table.

I was silently counting down in my head, waiting for the question that was playing on everyone's minds to finally be voiced.

I didn't have to wait long.

Max looked at Fang and then at me.

"Ok, elephant in the room, so I'm just gonna say it." She announced, setting her fork down on her plate.

"What happened with you and Iggy?"

I smiled slightly, lowering my head so no one could tell whether I was smiling or frowning.

"Oh, we had a cooking lesson." I replied nonchalantly.

Max frowned.

"So you start screaming in your room?"

I looked up as if I was confused and then nodded in realization.

"Ohh, that." I said.

"We had a bit of a...disagreement so I went upstairs to my room to vent. Well, after my outburst, Iggy came and found me after I flew off and we talked. He calmed me down after a little while and we came home." I explained simply.

I slid my chair out and took my plate into the kitchen to rinse off and put in the dishwasher.

When I came back in, Max was looking at me scrutinizingly.

"That's it? You just...talked?" She asked, not buying my story.

"Yep." I chirped, fighting back a smirk. I mean, the story was true, it just wasn't DETAILED.

"May I be excused Dr. M, I'm getting sleepy." It was true, that shower did wonders on me.

Dr. M nodded."Sure honey. Good Night."

"Good Night you guys." I stood up to go, and Max looked down at her watch.

"Yeah, Iggy's cooking always makes me sleepy, maybe we should all hit the hay." She suggested.

I stifled a laugh as Fang leaned in close to Max and whispered something into her ear, making her blush firetruck red.

Naughty naughty Fang. I thought to myself, watching as everyone put their plates away and headed to their respective rooms.

I put on a pair of short shorts instead, my legs get hot at night, and then nestled into my satin sheets.

Suddenly, a small knock sounded on my door.

Who? Then it hit me...Iggy. I opened the door from my bed and peered through the darkness to see a tall, lean figure approaching my bed.

"Hey." He whispered, his voice smooth as silk.

"Hey yourself." I replied.

Iggy chuckled.

"So what brings you here?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to spend the night with my beautiful girlfriend." He replied smoothly.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I wanted to spend the night with my handsome boyfriend."

"Looks like I'm in luck huh?" Chuckled Iggy, climbing into the bed and pulling me flush against his chest. His BARE chest, might I add, not that I'm complaining.

Turning over to face Iggy, I placed a kiss over his heart.

Iggy kissed me tenderly on the lips, and pulled me even closer, practically molding our bodies together.

"I love you too. Good Night Nudgy." He whispered tenderly, and with that, I fell asleep in my only love's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_You are to bring in the very first_ _2nd generation bird-human hybrid._

I shot up from the bed, gasping.

Iggy reacted immediately.

"Nudge, what's wrong? Is someone in here? Is it Erasers?" His words came out in a rush.

"It's fine Iggy, just a bad dream.." I reply, calming Iggy down.

I'm not looking at him, but I can tell Iggy's nodding his head in understanding.

He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispers into my ear, stroking my hair gently, like he used to whenever I had a bad dream when we were kids.

Do I?

It's just a silly dream, nothing to worry over.

"No Ig, I'm good."

"You sure?"

I nod my head. No need to make a mountain out of a mole hill.

"I'm fine, go back to bed Iggy."

He presses a kiss into my hair.

"Good night Nudge."

* * *

Something soft is pressing against my mouth.

Mmm, it feels nice...

Oh no, am I kissing my pillow again?

I press my mouth to it a little harder to see if I am.

I feel a hand on the back of my neck, and the soft something presses harder against my mouth.

"Definitely not a pillow." I whisper.

I open my eyes to find Iggy and all his fine morning glory kneeling over me.

"What?" Iggy pulls back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I shake my head, didn't really mean to say that out loud.

"Sorry, Iggy. I thought you were a pillow for a second there." I giggle.

Iggy frowns.

"Are you trying to tell me my kissing's bad?"

Iggy is the total opposite of a bad kisser, but maybe I'm a little biased.

I shake my head no frantically.

"No! That's not what I meant at all! It's just that sometimes, when I wake up in the morning I find that I was kissing my pillow, but after a minute I realized pillows don't have extremely soft lips or hands."

Whoo! I got that all out in one breath. I deserve a medal...or a cookie.

Maybe Iggy can make me a cookie.

"Oh sure, that's it." Ig grumbles. He turns so that his back is facing me.

"Iggy, you know that's not what I meant! Honest, trust me, you are a **damn** good kisser!"I exclaim frantically.

I crawl up behind him and wrap my arms around his chest and press my face into his right shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." my words come out muffled, but I know he can hear me.

"You're not just saying that?" Ig whispers.

"No."

My strawberry blonde Adonis turns around and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You're not just saying that because you don't want to hurt a blind guy's feelings are you?"

Oh my goodness, I swear Iggy can be too hard on himself sometimes.

"No Iggy. I'm not! You being 'blind' doesn't have anything to do with your kissing capabilites. Iggy, whenever you kiss me I swear you leave me breathless."

"Prove it."

"I've got an even better idea." I whisper.

Iggy frowns again.

"How about I **show** you how much I love your kissing abilities?" I smash my lips to his in the most fiery kiss I think the two of us have ever experienced in our lives.

Iggy groans and pulls me closer to him. I swear I can feel his heartbeat, or maybe it's mine.

I pull Iggy back so he's now on top of me, and I start to weave my fingers through his hair.

Oh my Lord, I swear my temperature just shot up through the roof! Where the hell did he get the impression that he is a bad kisser?! It's almost as if he's been doing this for years!

"Iggy." I moan.

Whoa! Moan? Things are getting a little _too_ heated in here!

"Iggy..." I trail off as he finds a particularly wonderful spot behind my ear.

I grip his shoulders tighter.

"Nudge." Iggy moans.

_'Hey Nudge?'_

_'Not now Ange.'_

_'Nudge, you may want to get Iggy out of the room before Max wakes up, which is in 5 minutes.'_

WHAT!?

"Iggy...Ig..Iggy!" I grind out through my teeth, trying not to focus on how wonderful his lips feel running along my jaw.

"Yes?" Ig's voice sounds really nice when it's husky like that...

Nudge, focus!

"We need to stop, Max is gonna be up in 5 minutes. I _**really** _don't want to have to explain to her why you're coming out of **my** room looking like you've just had the best makeout session of your life.

"But I have." he whispers.

"Iggy!"

"Ok. Ok. I'll get out now." he chuckles.

I don't see what's so funny though.

"Hurry! I don't want Max to see you!"

Iggy chuckles again as he closes my door.

I flop back down onto the bed, sighing.

Ugh, boys.

'Nudge?'

'Yes, Angel?'

'How was it sleeping with Iggy?'

I cough.

'**What?! **Angel how could you ask me something like that! Ig and I didn't do **anything**..Iggy! All we did was **sleep**!'

Angel giggles.

' Alright, alright. I was just joking Nudge, gosh. Chill.'

Oh...

' How does it feel knowing that the guy that you've liked for as long as you can remember actually likes you back?'

I sigh contentedly.

'It feels amazing! I always thought that Iggy would end up with Ella, well it had seemed that way when they first met, but then I finally realized that they could only have a platonic relationship between the two of them.'

'I'm glad that you're happy now Nudge. You deserve it.' Angel chirps brightly.

I can practically hear her smile in my mind.

'Well, not that it hasn't been completely stellar talking to you and all, I _really_ need to take a shower, soo...' I trail off.

' No problem Nudge, I'll see you at breakfast!' she replies happily before removing herself from my mind.

Now...to actually _get off_ the bed to take a shower.

"Ugh." I groan, moving is _so_ much work!

"Come on Nudge, you can't just lay on the bed all day like a bum, people might think something is wrong with you." I mumble.

"Because talking to yourself is _perfectly_ normal." a voice drawls from the doorway.

"Fang, we're test tube babies that were genetically mutated with avian DNA and hunted after for a majority of our lives."

"Touche." Fang chuckles.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to actually take a shower."

I don't move.

"Having trouble getting off the bed?" Fang asks.

I nod my head.

" Iggy's making chocolate chip pancakes."

"**Yes**!" I leap off the bed and race into the bathroom.

I can hear Fang chuckling as he leaves the room and him muttering something that sounds like "_Unbelievable_."

I hum a little song as I quickly shower before rushing back out to get dressed.

I throw on a plain white tank top I knicked from Iggy and a pair of jeans.

"Breakfast!" I shout, flying down the stairs and almost ramming straight into Ella in my excitement to get to the table.

Yes, I love chocolate chip pancakes that much, and _no_ I do **not** have a problem!

"Well Good morning to you too!" Ella laughs as I plop down in my seat.

"Bring on the pancakes!" I cheer loudly.

Dr. M shakes her head and walks into the kitchen to retrieve the pancakes from the kitchen.

They return a few seconds later with three _huge_ plates piled high with chocolate chip pancakaes, each one looks like a fluffy little disc of deliciousness. Oh my goodness, I think I'm starting to drool a little bit.

"Breakfast is served." Iggy announces in his best impersonation of a British butler.

We all laugh as the plates are set down before stabbing through stacks and placing them on our plates.

I'd love to say that breakfast is a very nice and sophisticated event at our house, but when you live with someone like Gazzy, all of those hopes are tossed out the window.

I slice my pancakes into little triangles and squares before drowning each one in syrup. Ahh, Mrs. Butterworth, you are the best thing to have ever happened to pancakes since pancakes were invented.

"Mmm." There's nothing like the taste of melting chocolate chips and buttermilk pancakes put together.

"So Nudge," Ella asks, **very loudly** might I add," How'd you sleep last night?" She sends me a smile, that says 'I know what you did last night.'

Ha! Two can play at that game!

"Not as good as you and **Robert**, I assume." I reply coolly.

Max practically chokes on her pancakes as Ella blushes a nice shade of fire truck red.

"You WHAT?!" Max exclaims.

"Robert stayed over last night." Ella says in a small voice.

"**In your room?!**"

"Maximum, there is no need to yell at your sister like that! I told Ella it was ok for Robert to stay over. It's not like they're having sex, I trust that Robert and Ella will remain abstinent in their relationship until they're married or absolutely sure that they want to take that step further into their relationship." Whoa, and I thought Max was scary whenever she went into "Mama Max" mode, she doesn't have _anything_ on Dr. M!

"Sorry Mom."

Dr. M smiles.

"It's alright dear, I understand that you're looking out for your sister but she isn't a child anymore than you are, you're both teenagers now and I know that you're able to make the right decisions so it's ok."

"Sorry Ella."

Ella gives Max a reassuring smile.

"Don't mention it, **seriously**, or else **someone** just might spill about what **they** saw two **bird** **kids** doing a few days ago." Ella responds ominously.

Ahh, Ella you are a diabolical fiend, you are.

"Well, since we're on the topic of sleeping," Max turns her attention to Iggy." Where were **you** last night?"

Iggy places his fork down next to his plate.

"Sleep." One word answer, nice.

"Where?"

Iggy raises an eyebrow.

"In my room?" he says in a "duh" tone.

"When I went to check on you at midnight, you weren't in your room."

"I left the room." Again in the same "duh" tone.

"Why?" Well we've gone from breakfast to interrogation by Mama Max in 10 seconds flat, huh, that must be a new record.

Iggy gives me a sightly sad look, almost as if he's gonna admit...

Wait-no...he wouldn't...

"The truth is, I went to Nudge's room."

**Crap.**

Max raises an eyebrow and frowns.

"And why were you in Nudge's room at midnight? " Max asked placing her knife and fork down on the table.

All eyes are on Iggy as he stares back at Max seemingly unfazed by the look of complete anger etched on Maxs face. Well, can't say that my boyfriend isn't brave. Wow, I can't believe he's actually **my** boyfriend! Oh, I should probably pay attention the umm, _situation_ at hand right now.

"When I was coming back from getting a drink of water I heard whimpering and crying coming from Nudge's room, naturally being the great best friend that I am, I went in to check on her. She was tossing and turning and her blankets were all over the place. I woke her up and when she realized it was me and I wasn't going to hurt her she began to cry. She'd had another nightmare...about the School. I stayed in her room, on the **beanbag** until she was calm enough to go back to sleep, before returning to my room at 3 in the morning." Iggy finished. Had I not known what _really _happened last night, I would've believed him!

Max gave me a worried look.

"Nudge, is this true?"


End file.
